Minecraft: This Is The End
by xXxomegastreakxXx
Summary: After the death of the Enderdragon at the hands of Steve, an evil far greater is rising within the End, threatening to destroy every dimension. Now, a group of misfits must rally the kingdoms of the Nether, Overworld, and Aether if they are to put a stop to it and save the worlds from destruction. Allies will be found, enemies will be made, and secrets will unfold.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Hey guys, before you get started on reading my story I wanna take a moment to tell you the many mods used in this story; Aethor, Mob Talker, Balkon's Weapons, Elemental Arrows, Tale of Kingdoms, Wight & Stalker, Mutant Creatures, Farlanders, Biomes O' Plenty, Primitive Mobs, Atmos Mobs, Weeping Angels, and Titans. Notch, Steve, and Herobrine (He's not a bad guy in this! :D) will also be added for story enhanchement. Also, try to imagine this story as anime, 'cause that's how I made it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was night in the Overworld, and in a particular Forest Biome a figure walked between the oak and birch trees, holding a diamond pickaxe in his hand. The glow of his white eyes illuminated the ground in front of him, and the various hostile mobs ran in fear from him. He was Herobrine, Guardian of the Overworld as he was appointed by Notch, the creator and ruler of all Minecraftia. Notch had his palace up in the Aether, but Herobrine didn't have a house to live in; just wander around the world, slaying any threats to it that arose.

Herobrine stopped. A group of Endermen weren't fleeing like the rest of the mobs, which was odd behaviour enough, and if it weren't for the fact that there were so many of them and that their sole attention was on him, he would've just thought them braver than the rest. One of them, a large male with a twisted jaw, made the eerie growl exclusive to Endermen and threw a stone block at him.

The guardian swung his hand like he was swatting a fly, reducing the stone to fine powder. All at once the Endermen pounced, shrieking battle cries. Herobrine narrowed his eyes before ducking under the dive of the large male, swinging his pick up to catch it in the gut, grabbing another by the head and slamming it into the dirt. The rest were soon fried by spontaenous lightning strikes he'd summoned. The unfortunate male Herobrine had caught struggled feebly on his pickaxe before its eyes rolled to the back of its head and it let out a hoarse death rattle.

Herobrine retrieved his pickaxe, surveying the carnage with concern in his eyes. The Endermen never stood a chance when they attacked, but it wasn't an attempt to destroy him; it was a warning.

"So, Ender Lord," Herobrine muttered to himself, "You've reawakened..."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose on another day in the Overworld, and a man stepped out of a cave; he was tall, standing around 6'7" with short and slightly messy reddish-brown hair, and scanned the terrain with electric blue eyes. He wore a black coat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and it was adorned with two silver shoulder pads, a large silver omega symbol on the back and all the trimming was silver, complete with a hood that he didn't wear. Dark blue jeans and cyan/white sneakers also made up his clothing, but his most distinguishing piece of attire were a pair of dark grey headphones with blue circles on the earpieces and a microphone. A diamond axe was clutched in his right hand while a bow was in his left.

The man was Omega. Now, some of you might think that's not a normal name, but that was the only name he had since he was orphaned as a child. He began the short walk to his house, a good-sized home made out of conifer logs, oak planks, and some stone bricks for a nice decorative touch. When he opened the door, he was greeted by his pack of pet dogs, who all tackled their master to the ground and covered him in slobbery licks.

"All right! Down, pups!" He ordered, and they let him get up and straighten his coat. Omega took the rotten meat he'd gotten from the hordes of zombies he'd slain and gave each dog an equal piece before picking up the puppy, Rex, and taking him to sit on the small couch. Rex barked once happily before gnawing on his rotten piece of rib, and Omega lifted up his coat to inspect a nasty spider bite, but it healed up and stopped festering in a couple of minutes.

A slight rustling coming from the upstairs was picked up by Omega's headphones, which were actually sophisticated listening devices. He set Rex down on the couch and began going up the stairs, twirling his axe expertly around his fingers. He heard it again, coming from the bedroom. An iron door separated it from the rest of the second floor, and Omega pulled down the opening lever.

When the door swung open, he saw a girl sleeping in his bed. She had messy orange hair, and wore a green hoodie with a Creeper face on the hood, and wore a very short skirt with green stockings and white/green shoes. Even though her appearance was human, Omega knew all-too-well that she was a Creeper, and he hated Creepers with a passion.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' here?" Omega demanded, and the Creeper girl opened her eyes to reveal them to be a bright gold. She yawned and sat up, saying groggily, "Oh, so you own this place... It's nice..."

A loud clatter came from the kitchen, and Omega decided to deal with the girl later, rushing downstairs. A very feminine-looking young boy with medium-long hair and silver eyes was poking around in Omega's food stores, eventually taking out a loaf of bread. He too wore a hoodie, though this one was green/blue with a zombie face on it, had the sleeves torn into short sleeves, and was torn at the collar, with skinny blue jeans and grey shoes to complete the look.

The zombie kid noticed Omega as he chewed on the top of the loaf, and how ticked-off the adventurer looked. The Creeper girl came down and stood next to the zombie, giving Omega an innocent look, "Sorry for breakin' into your house, mister, but my friend Yaebi and I were hungry and tired after being chased away by the regular mobs, and then we saw your house and... you pretty much know the rest. I'm Cupa, by the way!"

"Well, ya picked the wrong house, Creeper, 'cause I _hate_ your kind. You're gonna have to leave now."

Cupa clasped her hand in front of her, and her eyes got big and watery, "Please, mister; don't send us out! The regular mobs make fun of us and bully us constantly because we look like humans, and it's not comfortable sleeping in a cave every night!" Your place is so much better than any cave in existence!"

Omega looked at her for several moments before sighing, "Alright, fine. But if I catch you doin' something you shouldn't, I'll-"

Before he could finish the sentence, there was a knock at the door. Wondering who could be at his house at this hour with it being so far from major civilization. When he opened the door, he was met by two glowing white eyes.

"H-H-H-HEROBRINE!" Omega screamed, stumbling back inside in fear and fell backwards. The Guardian entered, his gaze still focused on Omega, not even looking up when Cupa and Yaebi came to check on Omega, and when they caught sight of him, they froze in fear as well.

"Relax, I'm not here to kill you," Herobrine stated, resting his pickaxe on the door frame and sitting down on the couch. Omega got to his feet nervously, and his two previous uninvited guests seemed to relax as well. Herobrine rested his chin on his interlaced fingers and fixed his unnerving stare on them, "You're obviously asking a million different questions in your head, but I'll answer the most important; why I've come here. I require your help with something that will decide all our fates one way or another."

Omega sat down on the arm chair, still weary, "Why do you need my help; I'm just a hermit trying to make his way in the world."

To everyone's surprise, Herobrine grinned slightly, a strange and rare occurence in of itself, "That doesn't fool me, Omega. I've watched you before, and I know what you really are and why you are trying to run from your past, and I need your particular set of skills. But first, we must seek out the miner Steve; he's coming with us, too."

"Wait, you mean _the_ Steve, the guy who killed the Enderdragon?"

Herobrine nodded once, "What we are going to undertake will be highly dangerous and at the same time vitally important, I shall discuss the full details later, but first I need your answer."

Omega looked at the two human mobs and said, "Well, things started out strange today, and I guess it'll end that way. I'm in, and you two are comin' with me; I gotta repay ya for breakin' into my house!"

Cupa and Yaebi looked at each other and sweatdropped.


End file.
